Europe's Next Top Model (cycle 1)
''Europe's Next Top Model cycle 1 ''is the first cycle of the EuNTM series. It features Claudia Schiffer as the host and Betsey Johnson, Donatella Versace and Alex Sainsbury as judges. The show premired on April 10, 2016 on european fashion channels. Castings Castings were held in every capital of the European Union excluding Cyprus. Prizes The winner will receive a modeling contract with Elite Model Management, a nationwide campaign with P&G , a €150,000 cash prize, a spread and cover in Vogue, an own Mercedes Benz CLA 180 AMG Sport an all expenses paid trip to Paris and an opportunity to participate on Mercedes Benz Fashion Week Istanbul Spring/Summer 2016. Episode summaries Episode 1: Welcome to Brussels! Original airdate: April 10, 2016 The final 27 meet up in Brussels to live in a luxurious village. They are welcomed by host Claudia Schiffer and put through their first shooting, which is their sedcard. After the shooting they face their first elimination with Claudia telling them beforehand the remaining models would fly to Los Angeles. Emma Crecu and Maria Engels were eliminated for having the lowest performance on the shoot and on the runway. The bottom four consisting of Camilla P., Eva, Lauren and Nina was spared due to the judges believing in their potential as models. *'Eliminated:' Emma Crecu & Maria Engels *'Bottom four:' Camilla Perko, Eva Hernandez, Lauren Evans & Nina Broz *'Second eliminated:' None *'Featured photographers:' Alex Sainsbury Episode 2: LA's rooftops Original airdate: April 10, 2016 After arriving in their second luxurious residence in Los Angeles the models face a shooting on one of LA's biggest skyscrapers. They later have a challenge trying to create the best streetwear outfit. *'Quit:' Ivana Strauss *'Challenge winner:' Lara Reimann & Stefanie Matas *'Eliminated:' Evelyn Kazamia & Nina Broz *'Bottom three:' Diana Santos, Eva Hernandez & Laura Lanka *'Second eliminated:' Diana Santos *'Special guests:' Alex Perry, Johnny Wujek Episode 3: New York's streetwear Original airdate: April 11, 2016 The girls pose in New York typical streetwear trying to get a trendy shot. They later have a casting for Maybelline New York's new lashes beauty campaign. *'Booked for job:' Lara Reimann *'Eliminated:' Eva Hernandez *'Bottom two:' Lauren Evans & Valerie Pancaldi *'Second eliminated:' Lauren Evans *'Special guests:' Jourdan Dunn Episode 4: Makeovers Original airdate: April 12, 2016 The makeover takes places this week and some girls reiceve extreme changes. A beachwear shooting at Fort Tilden Beach proves to be difficult for some girls due to the freezing water. They later have a casting for a spread in Nylon magazine. *'Booked for job:' Elena Chevalier & Lara Reimann *'Eliminated:' Alexandra Baeklandt *'Bottom two:' Camilla Perko & Linda Hosová *'Second eliminated:' Camilla Perko *'Special guests:' Paul Greenberg Episode 5: Go-Sees Original airdate: 13 April, 2016 The models meet with various designers to book go-sees. They later are being photographed hanging on a helicopter at an airport. Claudia announces that the remaining girls would fly to Bangkok. *'Booked for job:' Anna Lattmann, Annika Van Akker, Elena Chevalier, Kristina Pertens, Lara Reimann, Milena Isaev & Yura Arany *'Immune from elimination:' Valerie Pancaldi *'Eliminated:' Camilla Kowalski *'Bottom three:' Laura Lanka, Linda Hosová & Sara Kangas *'Second eliminated:' Sara Kangas *'Special guests:' Alek Wek Episode 6: Floating Models Original airdate: 14 April, 2016 The Top 15 arrive in Bangkok and have a posing challenge with the task to pose elegantly in front of a Bangkok attraction. They later have to model on one of 'floating markets' of Bangkok. *'Challenge winner:' Emily Price *'Bottom four:' Annika Van Akker, Laura Lanka, Linda Hosová & Milena Isaev *'Eliminated:' Laura Lanka & Linda Hosová *'Special guests:' Disaya Episode 7: Thai Princesses Original airdate: ''15 April, 2016 The remaining contestants visit various Bangkok designers to book jobs. They later pose in the Bangkok Palast as Thai princesses. *'Booked for job:' Anna Lattmann, Elena Chevalier, Kristina Pertens, Lara Reimann & Milena Isaev *'Quit:' Emily Price *'Eliminated:' Julia Hoeyer Episode 8: City fashion ''Original airdate: April 16, 2016 The challenge requires the models to act in various emotions. The photo shoot challenges the models to stand out in the crowd. After the elimination, Claudia tells the girls they would fly to Rio de Janeiro. *'Challenge winner:' Kristina Pertens *'Bottom two:' Milena Isaev & Stefanie Matas *'Eliminated:' Stefanie Matas Episode 9: Glamour in the Jungle Original airdate: April 17, 2016 The Top 10 arrives in Rio and heads to the jungle to pose with exotic animals. *'Challenge winner:' Varisa Janda *'Eliminated:' Melissa Stegner *'Special guests:' Alessandra Ambrosio Episode 10: Samba Models Original airdate: April 18, 2016 The models are challenged to pose as Samba dancers in a crowd. They later visit brazilian designers in hope to book a job. *'Booked for job:' Lara Reimann & Yura Arany *'Bottom two:' Annika Van Akker & Valerie Pancaldi *'Eliminated:' Annika Van Akker *'Special guests:' Toni Garrn Episode 11: Rio Commercials Original airdate: April 19, 2016 A commercial featuring a beauty product awaits the Top 8. Later, they visit some more brazilian designers to gather jobs. *'Booked for job:' Anna Lattmann, Kristina Pertens, Valerie Pancaldi & Yura Arany *'Bottom two:' Milena Isaev & Valerie Pancaldi *'Eliminated:' Valerie Pancaldi *'Special guests:' Suvi Koponen Episode 12: Opera Drama Original airdate: April 20, 2016 The girls attend a casting for a sports brand. The photoshoot takes place in an opera featuring classy outfits and styling. *'Immune from elimination:' Anna Lattmann, Elena Chevalier, Kristina Pertens & Lara Reimann *'Special guests:' Andreja Pejić Episode 13: Mosaic Dolls Original airdate: April 21, 2016 The models pose on the Lapa Neighborhood as mosaic dolls. They are lastly sent to Go-Sees for the finale time. Claudia announces that the remaining girls would fly to Hong Kong. *'Booked for job:' Anna Lattmann, Elena Chevalier & Varisa Janda *'Quit:' Anna Lattmann *'Special guests:' Alexandre Herchcovitch Episode 13: Hong Kong Beauty Original airdate: April 22, 2016 The Top 6 arrives in Hong Kong and heads to their first Go-Sees. Later they pose in the central of Hong Kong. *'Booked for job:' Lara Reimann & Varisa Janda *'Bottom two:' Lara Reimann & Milena Isaev *'Eliminated:' Lara Reimann *'Special guests:' Kay Kwok Episode 15: Semi-finale Original airdate: April 23, 2016 The Top 5 has to deliever on the Mercedes Benz commercial in order to secure a spot in the finale. *'Booked for job:' Kristina Pertens *'Bottom two:' Elena Chevalier & Milena Isaev *'Eliminated:' Elena Chevalier Episode 16: Finale Original airdate: April 24, 2016 The final 4 gets to participate in a live finale featuring Supermodels such as Tyra Banks and Gisele Bündchen. The final photoshoot represents the nationwide campaign for P&G. *'Final four:' Kristina Pertens, Milena Isaev, Varisa Janda & Yura Arany *'First eliminated:' Milena Isaev *'Final three:' Kristina Pertens, Varisa Janda & Yura Arany *'Second eliminated:' Varisa Janda *'Final two:' Kristina Pertens & Yura Arany *'Europe's Next Top Model:' Yura Arany *'Special guests: '''Tyra Banks, Gisele Bündchen Contestants ''(ages stated are at start of contest) Summaries Call-out order *In episode 1, there was a non-elimination in the bottom four. *In episode 2, Ivana quit the competition due to a lacking visa. *In episode 5, Valerie was immune from elimination due to her performing best at the photo shooting. *In episode 7, Emily quit the competition due to personal reasons. *In episode 12, various contestants were immune from elimination due to their performance at the shooting. *In episode 13, Anna quit the competition during panel.